Still Got Time
by JS Abhi
Summary: Just stop looking for love, you know we still got time.


**A/N Halo! How're you all? I hope doing good.**

**Here with a new OS on a thought that struck my mind last night.**

**But before that please note that by no means my intentions are to hurt anyone or disrespect our dear duo. It's just that duo are the only characters I wanted to write this on.**

**Please DO NOT misunderstand 'cause I'm not going to reveal a single thing. Its upto you how you gonna take this fic. I'm putting up no labels.**

**Stay away if you gonna bash, thank you!**

* * *

He barged into his room and threw his backpack away. Jumped on his bed face first and kept lying there till what time, he doesn't know. Seconds turned to minutes and minutes to hours when a person knocked on his room. His whole body stiffened with that sound but he didn't dare to look up. Finally, after knocking for about seven times, the person gave up. He thought the person left but then he heard the door clang, indicating the person had already entered his room without taking his permission.

He sighed, burying his face more into his pillow when felt those gentle fingers caressing his hair, softly brushing his scalp. A tear drop silently slipped from his eye when suddenly those fingers stopped and the person spoke. "You can't keep doing this to yourself, you know?"

He looked up to find the other one gazing back at him. The cracks in his eyes stipulating distress and he had to look back down because he can't see his friend like this at any cost.

The sharp intake of breath from the other entity brought him into the present. He glanced at the person and saw that he was leaving with a dejected face. He immediately held his wrist so, the person turned towards him. He quivered his lips and hugged him around his waist, tightly, breaking out into a loud cry. The person however, didn't hug him back.

"I didn't want to do it, trust me...Mujhe vaisa kuch bhi nahi karna tha par..mujhe kuch nahi suja yaar usswaqt.. Please Abhi..meri baat toh suno."

Abhijeet sighed, placing his hand over Daya's head and separating him from himself. He sat infront him. His eyes showing some concern but his actions showing otherwise.

"Daya jo bhi vajah ho!" He said in a strict tone. "Tujhe itna tamasha nahi karna chahiye tha."

Daya nodded instantly. "I know! I know! Mai samajh gaya hun..aage se aisa kabhi nahi karunga, bas..", his tone lowered. "Bas iss time maaf kar do?"

And Abhijeet sighed because_ how could he not?_

"Promise karte ho ki aage se aisa kabhi nahi hoga?" He asked.

Daya nodded, biting his lip to stop his hiccups. "Haan, promise karta hun. I promise ki mai wapas sharab ko haath tak nahi lagaunga."

Abhijeet, doubting him. "Aur agar tumne vada tod diya toh?"

Daya paused, spoke after some time in a deep voice. "Abhi..tum toh jaante ho na yaar ke mai apne vaadon ka kitna pakka hun?"

Abhijeet kept gazing at him. The mock in his eyes made Daya turn his face away in shame. But then he noticed Abhijeet standing up so he immediately held his hand again, calling out his name with his big, innocent eyes. "Abhi..?"

Abhijeet stopped at his place and then glanced back. Leaned towards him and kissed his forehead as he whispered in a soft tone. "Tu abhi bahot chota hai Daya, issliye tujhe nahi samjhega yaar ki bahar ki duniya kaisi hoti hai. Tu mera pyara sa khargosh hai, aur mai nahi chahta ki mera khargosh kabhi-kisi bhediye ke behkave me aajae."

Daya looked at him in confusion. So Abhijeet made him understand.

"Voh ladki bahot achi hai Daya, magar usne tujhse ek bahot hi valid reason keliye breakup kiya hai. Usmein uski koi galti nahi hai. Tujhe koi haq nahi banta ke tu use ab pareshaan kare." Daya was about to protest but Abhijeet didn't let him when he continued with his speech. "Aur tere nasha karneki wajah bhi voh ladki nahi hai." Daya looked up at him in confusion, because of course, she's the only reason why he got drunk yesterday.

Abhijeet spoke again, stressing on each word. "Uski wajah tum khud ho, aur voh log jinhone tumhe uksaya."

Daya bowed his head down in guilt whereas Abhijeet left from there, allowing his deary friend to think about the matter without any interruption.

He came out of the room and walked straightaway to the terrace. He didn't want to go downstairs because he knew, once he goes there, Daya's parents won't stop showering a hundred questions over him which he wasn't in the mood of answering.

He was thankful that Daya's parents had called him because then atleast he got to know that Daya was in the same mental condition as yesterday. They didn't know about all the mishaps that took place yesterday for Abhijeet had managed Daya really well and allowed him to stay at his place, not before informing both of their parents.

However, he was too tired right now. He wanted to seek his own peace and for that, terrace was the best option. So once he reached there, he took steps towards the railing and then leaned over it, allowing himself to feel the pleasure of the cool breeze and the sight of dusk falling.

_"Lekin Abhi..yeh sab..mere saath hi kyun hota hai yaar?... I try giving them everything, I try to love them right and yet..yet they all keep leaving me. Forget about my past relationships!" He said in frustration. "Neha.." He looked up at Abhijeet, his eyes filled with immense pain and a thousand tears. "I loved her Abhi..Mai use sachmein bahot chahne laga tha..Why did she do this to me?" His voice suddenly took up vex, and of course Abhijeet had no answer for that when he heard more as.._

_"Abhi..?" He said in a soggy, innocent tone to which Abhijeet just hummed. "Hum dono..hum dono eksaath.. kyun nahi ho sakte yaar?"_

_Abhijeet covered Daya with a blanket after making him lie on the bed, spoke looking confused, "Hum dono eksaath hi toh hai na Daya?"_

_Daya shook his head negatively and __said stubbornly. __ "Aise nahi! Eksaath matlab..inn ladkiyonke bajae tum hi kyun nahi banjate meri girlfriend?" Abhijeet looked at him with wide eyes whereas Daya continued. "Mai jaanta hun..tum mujhe kabhi sapne mein bhi hurt nahi karoge..humesha mere saath rahoge aur meri care bhi karoge..Jaise ab kar rahe ho?...Tum mujhe kabhi chodke nahi jaoge aur.. agar..agar gae bhi, toh bhi wapas aajaoge. Mai jaanta hun!" He added with a sweet smile. "Tum mujhse pyaar jo karte ho!" _

_Abhijeet laughed softly at him as he sat on the edge of the bed and started caressing his hair. "Haan Daya, mai tujhse bahot pyaar karta hun..par..vaise nahi..Hum dono toh bhai hai na? Tum mere pyaare se khargosh? We're partners in crime, idiot! We can't be lovers." Daya pouted making a huge grin to appear on Abhijeet's face. _

_"Soja mere bhai, iss baremein kal baat karenge." He was going to turn off the light when felt a small tuck at his t-shirt. He turned back and questioned him. "Kya hua?"_

_His eyes were almost closed, his grip on Abhijeet's t-shirt loosened, he went into his deep slumber as he whispered.."I am sorry..Abhi."_

And Abhijeet had sighed once more, because that's what he always does.

* * *

**A/N Well, well, well..this was out of nowhere haha.**

**It ends here.**

**Review if you liked it. **

**I am really eager to know your thoughts on this.**


End file.
